


Shhhh

by apicturewithasmile



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Fingering, I'd like to call his genre:, Lizvabi, Lizzington - Freeform, Multi, Navabington, Oral Sex, Squirting, Threesome, also I guess Aram just doesn't exist, but effectively it's a Lizzington story, goofy smut, it is compliant with my Navabington series, or this takes place before he got together with Samar, surprising because I usually write him a sub bottom through and through, this is a surprisingly dominant Red - at least towards Liz, with special guest appearance by Samar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicturewithasmile/pseuds/apicturewithasmile
Summary: Liz dared to tell Red about her fantasy - wild sex on an FBI sanctioned desk with the Concierge of Crime - so now they are on their way to her office but not without running into some obstacles first. Meanwhile Samar forgot her keys at work and has to go back to the Post Office where she finds that her keys aren't the only thing lying on a desk after business hours.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington/Samar Navabi, Elizabeth Keen/Samar Navabi, Samar Navabi/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Shhhh

“Shhh. Quiet!”

“I didn’t say anything.” Red mouthed.

“You’re making noises.”

“I’m _walking_.”

“Well… walk quieter.” Liz hissed at him.

Technically it had been her idea to sneak into the Post Office at night for a little erotic adventure but now that they were actually there she began to regret bringing it up in the first place. In a wine-induced moment of weakness she had told Red about that one fantasy she’d been having ever since he first set foot into her office. How she could never quite shake the thought of having wild sex on an FBI sanctioned desk with the Concierge of Crime. And Red being Red he wouldn’t let it slide so now here they were, sneaking through a labyrinth of unlit corridors, making their way to the desk in question.

“Care to enlighten me about why we are walking around in the dark? I thought you said there’d be nobody here anyway.” Red said.

“Nobody but the night guard and I really don’t want to explain to him what we are doing here in the middle of the night.”

“Good God, Elizabeth! You’re really overthinking this.” He rolled his eyes and pressed the next light-switch they walked past. An audible flickering of neon lights illuminated their surroundings, blinding him temporarily and making it hard to recognise the look on Liz’s face as anger but that wasn’t necessary – it was in her voice, too.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“You have to be a little more confident, Lizzy. Trust me. Nothing’s going to h–”

Before Red could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a man who suddenly appeared at the other end of the corridor and was walking towards them, right hand suspiciously close to the holster that was attached to his belt. “Who’s this?”

Liz exhaled, shot Red a ‘told you so’ kind of look and then turned to face the guard. “Sorry to have alarmed you. I’m special agent Elizabeth Keen, let me just show you my badge.”

The guard relaxed immediately. “Oh, of course, Agent Keen. I didn’t recognise you at first. No need to see that badge. Then you must be Raymond Reddington. That’s so cool.”

“As always, my reputation precedes me.” Red said, tilting his head to one side and smiling at Liz as if to throw the ‘told you so’ right back at her.

“I just forgot something in my office that I was supposed to show Mr. Reddington.”

“Is it to do with one of your cases?” he asked, a little too excited.

“Erm… I can’t say. It’s classified.” Liz said. “But very important.”

The night guard nodded understandingly. “Top secret?”

“Exactly!” Liz said.

“Cool.”

“Don’t worry about us…” Red leaned forward and squinted while trying to read the name tag on the guard’s shirt “…Barry. We won’t be long. It’ll just be a quick in-and-out.” he said, unable to contain the naughty grin on his face.

“Sure. You two go working on your important case.” Barry said as if he, too, was working on an important case. “If you need any help, I’ll be in the control room.”

“We’ll let you know. Thanks.” Liz said.

“Oh and it was a pleasure to finally meet you, Red. I mean: Mr. Reddington.”

“Likewise, Barry. Likewise.” Red said and waved him goodbye while Liz grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the corridor.

* * *

Not a word was spoken on the rest of the way. Now the office door was closed, the blinds were shut and Liz was still agitated. “That was… It was…” she couldn’t find the right word.

“Thrilling?” he suggested. “Exhilarating?”

“Horrible.”

Red pouted his lips. “But also a little bit arousing, wasn’t it?”

“Stop it, Red! That’s not funny. I could lose my job.”

“Lizzy, don’t worry. Barry isn’t a snitch.”

“You _just_ met the guy. How the hell would you know?!”

“I’m good at reading people. Tr–”

“If you say ‘trust me’ one more time I swear, I will strangle you.”

“Promises, promises!”

Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And then another. When she opened her eyes again Red was leaning against the edge of her desk, hat in hand, with a look on his face that forced her to admit to herself that she could indeed trust him. And seeing him like that suddenly reminded her why they went through all that trouble in the first place. During the encounter with Barry she almost convinced herself that they came here for work instead of sex.

“I’ve just never done anything crazy like that.” she said in much calmer voice than before.

“It’s fine if you’ve changed your mind, sweetheart. But I’m just saying… isn’t it the risk of being caught what makes these kinds of fantasies so exciting?”

“Maybe.”

Red raised an eyebrow to signal that he wasn’t buying her answer.

“Okay, yes.” she admitted eventually.

“Then why are you still standing by the door as if you were on the run?” Red took his coat off and put it, along with his hat, on the filing cabinet that stretched along the entire length of the room. “Relax and take off your pants.”

She had to laugh a little which in fact did make her relax some more so she decided to follow his lead and opened the button of her pants while walking towards him.

“You’re really taking your time for someone who doesn’t want to get caught.” He said, grabbed her by the waist with one hand and pushed her against the desk. With his other hand he pulled her face closer and pressed his lips against hers and devoured her with a kiss.

Then he let go of her mouth, made his way along her neck and shoulder, and bit into her skin exactly the way he knew she loved it. Meanwhile he unzipped her pants, put his hand down her underpants and let his index finger glide into the warmth between her folds. “You’re dripping wet already, Lizzy!”

“I know.” she said, glancing over his shoulder towards the door and wondering whether she had locked it properly.

He followed her line of sight, read her mind and once more told her not to worry. “And stop pretending like it doesn’t turn you on that someone could walk in on us.” he whispered into her ear as he coated his fingers in her wetness before pulling them out of her pants again. “Open your mouth.” he said and then made her suck his fingers clean. Then he pulled her pants down to her ankles and did the same with his own.

Liz tried spreading her legs but the pants functioned like ankle cuffs so she flicked her shoes off and let the pants slide to the floor.

“Clever! That’ll make it easier to run when Harold finds us desecrating these hallowed halls.” Red joked.

“Stop it now!” she said and gave him a slap against the chest. “Shut up, fuck me and be quick.”

“No pressure, right?” Red said but without hesitation he pulled her underwear aside and with the other hand guided his hard cock towards her clit, circling it with his tip a couple of times before letting it slide into her pussy. His first thrust was slow and gentle but the second one was rough enough to make the desk underneath her move a little, producing a creaking sound that echoed through the room. She held her breath, eyes darting back to the door.

“Shhhh. It’s alright.” He kissed into her ear. “Nobody is here. Except Barry but he’s probably busy masturbating to my wanted poster.” Red leaned forward, forcing Liz to lie back on the desk, then he climbed on top of her and continued to fuck her. Not only was that a more comfortable position, it also meant she couldn’t constantly try to hold the door shut with her eyes. He wanted her to look at him and only him, to think of him and no one else.

It took a couple of breaths but eventually Liz was able to forget about the door and the people that may or may not walk through it. Instead she focussed on the sensation happening between her legs and fully immersed herself in the pleasure when…

* * *

Samar was cussing at herself with every step it took to get from the parking lot to her desk where she had forgotten her apartment keys. Again. That was the third time this month she had left them at work and had to go back to get them.

She walked past the control room, waved at Barry who seemed embarrassed to see her but politely waved back with his left hand. Samar wasn’t sure she wanted to know what the right one was doing. She walked straight across the war room into her office, saw the keys lying right in the middle of her desk – how the hell she could’ve forgotten to put them in her bag was beyond her – grabbed them and proceeded to walk back the way she came. But then she heard a noise that made her stop in her tracks. It was coming from Keen’s and Ressler’s shared office. That was when she noticed there was light shining through the blinds and she decided to investigate.

“Did you also forget something?” she said as she flung open the door to the office. At first her line of sight crossed Ressler’s desk which was closer to the door yet empty. Then she looked to the other desk on the opposite side of the room where a half-naked Liz was cursing at an equally naked yet highly amused Reddington.

“What the fuck?” Samar yelled, looking right at Red’s erection peeking out from underneath his button-down shirt, before she finally thought to look somewhere else, _anywhere_ else so her eyes were now fixed on Ressler’s stapler where luckily the risk of seeing someone’s genitals was approaching zero.

While Liz was clumsily trying to put her pants back on, Red was still giggling, making no attempt whatsoever at covering himself up. “Oh come on, Samar, it’s not like you haven’t seen my dick before.”

“Stop laughing!” Liz hissed at him. “Wait… what did you just say?”

Samar dared to look back into the general direction of Liz’s desk and was relieved to find that at least one of the two was wearing pants now.

“Of all the people who could’ve walked in on us, this is by far the best possible outcome, Lizzy. I’m sure Samar won’t tell anyone” he said, then turned to face Samar. “right? Samar and I have a little delicate secret of our own. We wouldn’t want that to come to light either, would we?”

“Oh fuck you very much, Raymond.” Samar said.

“Did you two sleep together?” Liz asked.

Red thought that should be obvious enough by now so he didn’t bother answering that. “Shhh, ladies. How about we all calm down and discuss how to proceed from here?”

“How about you pull up your pants and pack it in first?” Samar said.

Red pouted his lips and looked disappointed. “And here I was hoping this would turn into one of _my_ fantasies.”

Liz and Samar both stared at him open-mouthed and speechless.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Liz eventually said. She looked at Samar with the expectation of reading clear No on her face but to Liz’s surprise Samar seemed to be seriously considering the suggestion that Red’s comment had implied.

“I have to admit: I’ve had that fantasy, too.” Samar said.

“I… don’t know what to say to that.” Liz felt weak in the knees and held on to the desk for support until she remembered what had happened just a few moments ago on that filthy piece of office furniture. She pulled her hand back and wiped it against her pant leg as if that would clean her off her sins.

Red took a step towards Liz and gently pulled her closer by the arm. “Hey. It’s fine if you don’t want to go there. Just say the word and it’s off the table… well…. _desk_.” he said in a soothing tone, almost whispering yet still just loud enough for Samar to hear as well. “But if you’re curious this might be your chance to try and to do something crazy.”

“I’ve never had a threesome.” she mouthed back at him, not sure if she wanted Samar to listen in on that particular conversation.

“Me neither.” he said. “I mean, not with two women at least. However, there was that couple in Trieste ten or so years ago. I think he was an arts dealer, no, wait… curator! At a small art gallery. His wife was–”

“Raymond!” Samar interrupted. “Not the time.”

Liz felt embarrassed to say it but still managed to work up enough courage to address Samar directly instead of trying to ignore her presence. “I wouldn’t even know what to do.” she said.

“I have some ideas.” Samar said.

Red and Liz both stared at her from the other side of the room – the former eagerly awaiting instructions, the latter still unsure of what she wanted.

For the first time since Samar stepped inside this office her feet weren’t glued to the same spot by the door any longer. She closed the door, walked towards them and when she was standing as close to them as they were to each other, she placed her left hand on Liz’s arm and with the other pulled Red’s face towards her own, leaving just an inch between his lips and hers. “You don’t mind, do you?” she asked.

“Not at all.” Red answered.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Samar said and glanced over at Liz. “Do _you_ mind?”

Liz shook her head and before she could try to verbalise her thoughts, Samar already French kissed him. Red closed his eyes but Samar kept hers fixed on Liz as if to say ‘last chance to bail or you’re next’.

Eventually Samar let go of Red’s lips and when he opened his eyes again a moment later it was to the sight of Samar and Liz kissing. Liz seemed a bit hesitant at first but quickly got into it.

“I knew it was a good idea to keep the pants off.” he said.

“Shut up and lock the door!” Samar said and Red did as she commanded, then quickly hurried back to where the action was starting to unravel. “‘Pants off’ is a good cue though. May I?” she asked while slowly tracing the button of Liz’s pants with her thumb.

Liz could feel her heartbeat roaring in her ears. Everything was happening fast and overwhelmed her but it was too exciting to turn back now. She nodded and carefully observed Samar’s fingers as they first unbuttoned, then unzipped her pants much in the same way as Red had done earlier.

But unlike him, Samar pulled them down immediately along with the underpants. With a gentle but firm push she made Liz sit down on the desk, then went down on her knees, pushed Liz’s legs open and began kissing the insides of her thighs.

Liz tried to lock eyes with Red but he was clearly in a totally different dimension as he was observing what was happening in front of him. She looked back down at Samar whose mouth was only an inch away from licking the forbidden fruit – Liz wasn’t ready for that to happen just yet so she decided to bring Red back down from whatever cloud he was on. “You’re not doing anything, Red.” she said to him, causing Samar to turn around and look at him expectantly, too.

“Yes. No. I’m… I… I’m honestly overwhelmed right now.” he stammered. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Maybe this will be easier on the floor.” Samar suggested.

“Great idea!” Red said.

While Liz climbed off the desk again and rolled her pants into a makeshift pillow, Samar undressed herself completely. Red, too, took his shirt off, leaving Liz to be the only one left wearing some piece of clothing – a red chiffon blouse. “I guess I should take this off.” she said.

“Let me.” Red said. He started unbuttoning her blouse and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Are you enjoying this?” he whispered in her ear. “Be honest!”

“Yes.”

“You know we can stop at any moment if you’re uncomfortable, right?”

“I know. But I don’t want to stop.”

He opened the last button, let the delicate fabric slide off her arms and flung it across the room where it landed perfectly on a pile of his own clothes and was quickly followed by her bra. “Good. Then do as the lady says and get down on the floor.”

Resting her head on the pant pillow she had made, Liz tried to get comfortable. The floor was far from luxurious but at least it wasn’t as cold as she had feared.

Red lay down beside her, kissing her neck and caressing her breasts while Samar kneeled down yet again and continued between Liz’s legs where she had left off – slowly but steadily kissing her way up Liz’s thighs until her tongue could explore all the hidden paths in between.

This time Liz let it happen. Samar circled her clit with the tip of her tongue, causing Liz’s legs to shiver in perfect sync with the sound of her moaning. Then she brought her index finger up to Liz’s hole, made sure it was sufficiently wet and then began fingering Liz.

“More please.” Liz begged. “More fingers.”

Samar looked up, locked eyes with Liz, then with Red who nodded enthusiastically.

“Hmm, yes she likes to be filled up.” he said, looked at Liz and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Three fingers minimum.” he said to Samar. “If you’re lucky she might squirt you in the face.”

Samar’s answer was to bite her lower lip and wink at Liz. “I like a challenge.” she said and with the help of some added spit she managed to push her middle and ring finger in as well.

Red had silently observed the spectacle for a while as he found himself unable to decide which of the many delicious things going through his mind right now he wanted to do first. But now he realised Liz was well cared for while Samar was doing all the work and getting nothing in return. He leaned forward to whisper into Liz’s ear. “I want you to watch when I fuck her so keep your eyes open, sweetheart.”

She did open her eyes and watched Red taking position behind Samar who instinctively repositioned herself so she could keep eating pussy while getting fucked from behind.

Red positioned himself between Samar’s legs, gently guided her hips to the perfect height, then slowly slid his cock between her folds, coating it in her wetness. He went back and forth like this a few times, rubbing his tip against her clit while doing so, before eventually thrusting his cock inside of her.

She tumbled forward a bit, three fingers still inside of Liz but unable to keep sucking her clit as Red’s motions were getting stronger and faster and Samar was having trouble keeping her balance. She decided to make the best of it and watch Liz’s face while gently squeezing a fourth finger inside and stimulating her clit with the thumb.

Meanwhile Liz was getting more and more comfortable with herself in this situation. She had been enjoying the treatment so far but was too perplexed to do anything. But now she dared to run her fingers through Samar’s curls and started touching her own breasts, squeezing her nipples while letting her eyes wander across Samar’s body up to Red’s face. It was a little strange at first to see him fuck another woman but she was beginning to like it. He seemed much more submissive with Samar than he was with Liz, making her wonder if that’s something she wanted to explore in the future. She definitely enjoyed that obedient look on his face whenever Samar would tell him what to do.

As Samar kept fingering her, Liz could feel her muscles tense and the pressure build up inside of her. She pressed her palm against her stomach and just about managed to say “don’t stop” under her breath before she reached climax and showered Samar’s face with her cum.

Red had left his position behind Samar and was now sitting beside the two women, an expression of disbelief on his face as he saw Samar’s dripping wet face. He could only bring himself to accept the reality of what had just happened when he licked the evidence of Liz’s orgasm off Samar’s lips.

Liz eventually interrupted the passionate kissing that was starting to evolve between Red and Samar. “Can someone tell me what to do now?” she pleaded.

Red chuckled, tilted his head as if he was pondering a profound philosophical question and then decided to hand the burden of choice to Samar. “You decide.”

A big grin formed on her lips, then she pulled Liz closer and kissed her. “How about you suck his cock while I sit on his face?”

“Sounds good.” Liz whispered against Samar’s lips.

“It really does.” Red said. “Fair warning though: I won’t be able to hold back much longer. I’m too old for this. You two are killing me.”

“Stop complaining!” Samar said. “Lay down!”

As always he followed her order and a few seconds later Samar was already getting comfortable on his face and he began eating her out.

Liz, still a little dizzy from the orgasm she just had, took the tip of Red’s cock into her mouth and started sucking on it while keeping her palm wrapped tightly around his shaft. She needed a moment until she realised why he tasted so different than usual – it was the lingering taste of Samar on him that mixed with his own as he came in her mouth just moments later.

Samar had allowed him to catch his breath for a minute before sitting back down and letting him finish her off.

Liz was now straddling Red, rubbing herself against his belly and kissing Samar’s neck, then trailing down her shoulder and finally reaching her breasts. She began sucking on one of Samar’s nipples while rolling the other between her thumb and index finger.

It didn’t take long and Samar was pushed over the edge as well, with trembling legs and holding on to Liz for support she climaxed and then sat down next to Red’s amused face.

“You two make a great team.” she said out of breath.

Liz smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Red. “We do.”

* * *

Exhausted they were lying side by side on the floor – Liz in the middle, Samar to the right of her and Red on the left. He was lying on his side, one arm wrapped around Liz’s waist and the other stretched out as far as he could to play with Samar’s curls.

“I hate to spoil the moment…” Red said, cutting through the heavy silence that had built up in the past couple of minutes. “…but maybe we shouldn’t push our luck any further and leave before Barry comes knocking.”

“I fear the man has a point.” Samar said.

“God, yes!” Liz added and was the first on her feet, only to realise that her legs were still wobbly and she had to lean against Red for support.

While they were sorting through piles of fabric, handing pieces of clothing back and forth until they found their rightful owner, Red suddenly started laughing. “This office is going to smell incredible tomorrow.”

Samar joined in on the laughter but Liz was less than amused.

“Oh yes, you two can laugh.” Liz said. “I’m the one who has to explain that to Ressler tomorrow.”

Red, the first one to be fully dressed despite wearing the most layers with a million buttons each, lightly patted Liz’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Something tells me, Ressler doesn’t know what good sex smells like.”

“Can confirm.” Samar said.

Now Liz couldn’t suppress a giggle as well.

Eventually they were all dressed, quickly cleaned the mess up as best they could and left the building together, waving goodbye to a completely unfazed Barry on their way out.


End file.
